The Memoirs of a Weaslette
by confused-Luna
Summary: While the Golden Trio is gone fufilling a mission Dumbledore left them to do, what is Ginny up to? Still stuck at Hogwarts, she's living up to the Weasley name by causing mayhem, while secretly worried about exams and her loved ones.7th book Ginny POV


**A/N- Hey, so for the third time, I have chosen to revise this story, since I have come up with a completely new course that I wanted this story to follow. So here it is…for the third time.**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

_Chapter 1: The News_

Ginny's POV

It was an overly hot and humid summer day, and my whole family was seated around the breakfast table, eating and arguing as usual. I was chewing on a piece of bacon, thinking about how ridiculous it was that my brother, Harry and Hermione were going to miss their 7th year at Hogwarts in order to carry out some "mission" Dumbledore left for them to fulfill before he died. They never told me, but it wasn't hard to figure out. I saw all the things Ron had started gathering over the summer, and I overheard him talking to Hermione while in the living room at the Black household while the older Order members were busy having a meeting in the kitchen. I was distracted from my train of thought when Fred "accidentally" threw a piece of toast at me.

"Sorry Gin, I was trying to hit ickle Ronnykins there. Must be losing my ability to aim correctly."

I rolled my eyes, knowing perfectly well that he had purposely hit me in order to distract me from my train of thought. That's just the sort of thing that Fred did.

"Fred, hit me with another slice of toast and I will personally force feed you all of the puking pastilles we have sitting around the house."

Mom turned around suddenly, eyes narrowed in rage as soon as she heard that.

"Fred and George, I thought I told you to get rid of all that sickly candy! I do not want it sitting around my house!"

George started laughing, but stopped as soon as she turned her menacing gaze on him.

"I'll go pick them up right away mum."

He jumped up from his chair and rushed into the living room, cleaning out all his hiding spaces inside of the sofa cushions and drawers. I looked over, amused by the fact that my fully grown brother still had hiding places for candy. I was about to turn back to my plate when I felt a chunk of banana smack my cheek.

"Ow! What is wrong with you Fred, I told you…"

"Not to throw another piece of toast at you." He finished smugly. I let out a frustrated moan and stood up from the table, no longer hungry. I placed my plate in the sink, and started heading up the flight of stairs before hearing a knock on the door. I jumped down the steps and spoke through the door.

"May I ask who is standing at the door?"

I heard someone clear their throat and then a gruff voice speak in reply.

"It is Remus Lupin."

I laughed, recognizing his voice instantly, but proceeded to question him, as my mum and dad required whenever someone knocked on the door for safety reasons.

"Please describe yourself for me."

He cleared his throat again before proceeding to talk.

"I am a werewolf who went by the name of Mooney while at Hogwarts. I am currently married to Nymphadora Tonks and I was with a certain Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley when it was discovered that Ron's rat, Scabbers, was actually a Death Eater known as Peter Pettigrew."

I opened the door, relieved to finally be done with the interrogation and hugged him as soon as he stepped through the doorway. He hugged me back, and let me go quickly.

"Ginny, where might your parents be? I have important news to tell everyone and it's quite urgent."

I led him into the kitchen, where the rest of my family, minus George, was still residing. He quickly nodded toward both of my parents and stood, waiting to have everyone's attention. I sat back down at the table, and George, done searching for some of his best "candy", returned to the table. Lupin looked at all of us one by one before finally speaking.

"It is nearly Harry's birthday, and when he comes of age, the spell Lily had placed on him for his protection will be nonexistent. Therefore, we have to go and get Harry from his house as soon as he turns eighteen. I will need you Weasley boy's to help me out with his mission."

All of the men nodded in understanding, so Lupin motioned for them to follow him into the living room to explain everything. I walked up to my bedroom as ordered by my mother, and pulled out an Extendable Ear I swiped from Ron yesterday, fishing it through the house vent. I was shocked to find that one of my brother's had actually placed tape over the vent so I couldn't fish the ear all the way through. I pulled it back up, and sat on my bed pouting for several minutes. The nerve of them to shut me out of this meeting! Harry was just as important to me, if not more, as he is to them. I should be allowed to hear what will be going on.

After another minute or so of brooding, I began to wonder to myself what I could get Harry as a birthday gift. I didn't want to give him candy or some joke stuff; the twins would be all over that. Ron would probably get him something about Quidditch, so I would avoid that gift idea too. Hermione typically got him books or quills in hopes of inspiring a more studious side in him. So that left me with very few options. Plus, I was absolutely crazy about him, as I have been since I first laid eyes on him, so that put a little pressure on me to find the perfect gift. Finally, after debating about several options, I came to the conclusion that the best gift a guy could get is a kiss. I knew he liked me, so I wouldn't be forcing myself on him, plus he hasn't had much experience in that area, so it would probably be a great shock to be kissed. I smiled to myself, proud of coming up with such a great gift idea, and rushed downstairs, finally hearing the adults plus Ron re-emerge from their conference.

As soon as I reached the bottom step, I ran into Ron, who was trying to get upstairs. Seeing a perfect opportunity to find out what happened, I grabbed his arm and dragged him up to my room. I then pushed him on the bed and made him sit before talking.

"Ron, I know that as soon as Hermione gets here, you are going to fill her in on everything that has happened. Not only is she Harry's best friend, besides you of course, but she is your girlfriend, so you have to, right?"

Ron nodded in confusion, not understanding where this conversation was heading.

"Well I personally think that since Hermione gets to know these things, then I do to."

Ron immediately stood up in order to protest, but I pushed him back on the bed.

"Just because I'm your little sister doesn't mean you have a right to keep me from knowing what's going on. You know full well that I deserve to know! I'm one of Harry's friends too, plus I'm crazy about him. Therefore, I have just as much a right to know what's going on as anyone else."

Ron stood up, and pushed my hand away when I tried to push him down again.

"Ginny, you don't need to know what's going on. You're not legally an adult yet, so until you are, you can't be involved in issues dealing with the Order."

"But you got involved before you were of age!" I shouted at him angrily.

"That's because Dumbledore enlisted in Harry's help on a project and we've got pulled into it before we were of age!"

I was about to try to speak again, but he cut me off, knowing what my next issue was.

"And you also can't leave Hogwarts with us this year, because you NEED to finish your 6th year. There is no way you could ever persuade mum to let you go when you haven't learned all of your magic yet and you can't even perform it outside of school. Could you imagine what would happen if you came with us, preformed a simple charm, and the Ministry of Magic came to track us down and arrest us for you performing underage magic and whatever other rubbish they can come up with!"

My cheeks were burning red, outraged by the fact that he would give a winning argument before I even brought up the topic. I walked around my room for a minute, trying to calm down before talking to Ron again.

"I will drop that particular debate…for now. However, I want you to at least tell me what is going on with Harry. Ron sat for a minute, debating about telling me or not. Finally, he sighed and began to explain.

**I'm so mean, leaving you with a cliffhanger like that! But hopefully this will make people review so I decide to update faster! So please review for me!**


End file.
